


There Was A Time (I Would Not Be Blamed)

by KatlynnWalker



Series: I Would Not Be Blamed [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Basically all OCs except leaders, Get ready to be sad and happy at the same time if u get emotional quickly like I do, Multi, Prestory to Come Together, THE QDULTS BACKSTORIES BEFORE I FORGET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlynnWalker/pseuds/KatlynnWalker
Summary: Big F in chat.
Relationships: Lacian/Beckaw, Orhemi/Larilan
Series: I Would Not Be Blamed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976812





	There Was A Time (I Would Not Be Blamed)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo

Ok yes I am here


End file.
